battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Uesugi Kenshin (Uber Rare Cat)
Uesugi Kenshin '''is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Sengoku Wargods Vajiras event. True Form added in version 6.9 has increased movement speed, attack speed and health. Cat Evolves into '''Wargod Kenshin at level 10. Evolves into Immortal Kenshin at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: *Strong against Black Enemies. *100% chance to knock back Black Enemies. *Great stamina (Even greater in True Form). *Quite high DPS (Higher in True Form). Cons: *Moderate range. *Expensive. *High DPS, but somewhat low overall damage. *Sometimes too fast for her own good. Strategy/Usage * This Uber has a great DPS, especially against black, despite this, her range will often reduce the usefulness against enemies like le noir * In addition, she also has great speed, damage and health so she can be a great aid to an early cat army. *She can solo a weak Asssassin Bear as long as there are no enemies in front of it, since Assassin Bear outranges her. *Her Knockback effect against Blacks is more useful than Masamune, due to her fast attacks, guaranteed effect chance, and damage amplifier, which allows her to easily dispose of Kurosawah and Le' Noir, as long as they are unguarded, even though they have more range. *She can perma-stun Razorback as long as she guarded with a good Meatshield like Gamereon and Keiji. *She is a part of the Hecks Angels (Unit Speed Up (Sm)) Combo, which is great for beating easy stages really fast or cheesing hitbox glitch levels. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3650 *Chapter 2: $5475 *Chapter 3: $7300 Upgrade Cost Total cost for upgrading from 1-30= 6,490,800 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A woman is sitting on some sort of floating circular dragon cannon, the lower jaw sporting the barrel. One claw has a japanese symbol on it while the other has a Cat. The woman has long fiery hair and horns sticking out of her head. *Evolved Form: The woman sitting on the dragon cannon is now dressed up as a cat, the ears, tail, etc. The cat clothing is a two-piece. The dragon cannon grew some longer horns. The cannon barrel is replaced with an eyeball. The cat on the claw resembles a tense/scared Ninja Cat. The shadow that appears has a red tint. *True Form: Kenshin has turned demonic! Her Cannon is more "Demonic" looking; there is a circle behind the headrest of her seat that looks very demonic. Also it sprouted an extra eye! Trivia *Uesugi Kenshin is normally portrayed as male in some media, but is also equally portrayed as female. This is largely due to the fact that in real life Uesugi's gender is often questioned, with valid arguments for both genders, thus leaving historians to unsure of the true gender of the warlord. **In this game, it's a she. *(S)he once had a conflict with Takeda Shingen and Oda Nobunaga during the Sengoku Period. Gallery Uesugi Kenshin Attack Animation.gif|Uesugi Kenshin's attack animation Battle God - Uesugi Kenshin Attack Animation.gif|Wargod Kenshin's attack animation Sengoku img18.png Uesugi kenshin desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Wargod kenshin desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) F8CE2EB7-6AEB-4B91-99F1-62F76308C40C.png|True form description (EN) Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/159.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Nubobo | Kalisa >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form